User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: A'keria Chanel Davenport Valentina You ladies...are safe. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: I feel like your puppet show had a lot potential, but it lacked a lot, and honestly, I just feel like you've ran out of steam. In these past 3 challenges, you've been so lackluster and this is not the time to get comfortable. The jokes you threw in there was just kind of all over the place and the ending was so abrupt. Your runway was okay and the photo made it look cool, but the actual look was quite shapeless. Overall, this is not your best performance and you really need to step it up, because the competition is not getting any easier. Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: Tonight, I thought your puppet show was really well organized and your jokes were well delivered and they landed really well. I wasn't on the floor laughing, but it was funny, and I really liked how you joked about yourself as well. Your runway wasn't my favorite, I wish your used a different shade of red, it was almost too brown for me. I liked that you had a concept and went for it, but it looks a bit like your look from last episode and that bothers me a little. Your submissions are getting better, but your runways seem to getting worse. Overall, I think you do a good job of doing what is asked, but now I really want you to push and just let loose. Other than that, great job this week! Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: In your puppet show, I thought you relied on obvious things to roast Dominique on, but I really liked how you went over the top with it. Your jokes were funny and the back and forth was great as well. I loved that you exaggerated Dominique's personality and that's really what the puppet shows are about. Your runway isn't your strongest and I do feel like you have better looks, but this is good. It's definitely your style, overall great job tonight. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: Your puppet show was funny, but it was obviously a cop-out. I liked your look, but I hated the photo. I think you already know how you did, but I will say this. It sucked to see that you just gave up on this challenge because "you didn't like it", and as willing as I was to give you extra time, you just wanted to rely on your mug to keep you here, and at this point, I don't think that's worthy of being here. Anyways, hope your hand is okay. Next up...Ophelia Hotass Nicholas: Honestly, I'm not surprised by your performance tonight, but in a good way. You really impressed me with your puppet show. It was well organized and your jokes were funny as well. Everything was really good, but it wasn't exactly great and also I didn't like when you added this "(tries to remember for 10 minutes)", it was overly exaggerated in my opinion and it ruined the flow for me. It was honestly a minor detail and maybe it's just me taking it to literally. Your look tonight, was not my favorite, it wasn't fully red and the gown wasn't spectacular. It could've done without the Coca-Cola sign and I didn't like how it looked like 3 different sections. Last up...Trinity The Tuck Nicholas: Good news is, this is the first time you're being critiqued individually which means you're finally standing out, but the bad news is, you didn't stand out in a good way. You started off quite strong, but I fell asleep the same time as Gaga, and the rest of it wasn't any better. I feel like once again you got outshined and because there are less people this time you stuck out as one of the worst. I know for a fact that you have better looks because the one you sent wasn't very good. The hair is amazing, but the shape of the look isn't great and it sucks because you have better looks. Overall, you've had an okay run and I feel like it might be your time, but maybe you can prove me wrong. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Ophelia Hotass You're safe. Dominique DaVine Your Asia puppet didn't just kill puppets, but it killed this challenge... Lady Gaga In your puppet show, you dragged Dominique threw the mud... Lady Gaga Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Dominique DaVine You're safe. Nikita Dragun "Twin powers" I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Asia O'Hara Once again, you seem to be falling behind... Trinity The Tuck We weren't Gaga for your puppet show... Asia O'Hara You're safe. Trinity The Tuck I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't fuck it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay, BUT stop relying on these mug-offs... You may join the other girls. Trinity The Tuck This is not the last we've seen of you or your tuck... Keep fighting hONey! Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts